Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Taken
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Pumpkin Rapper takes the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword; the Warriors for hire team up with Sonic and Randy to get the magisword back before the sun can be blocked out. Meanwhile; Duncan starts to have bad nightmares from watching tons of scary movies lately and Lynn Jr tries to help him out.
1. Warrior Help

With the Warriors for Hire, Randy in his ninja outfit, and a very tired Sonic; the four were battling Swiss Army, Harl Bot, Betrayus, and the ghost of Captain Peghook.

"We can't let any of these guys get the smelly foot magisword." said Prohyas.

"Right dear brother." said Vambre.

"Hey, pirate ghost." said Randy.

Captain Peghook turned to Randy.

"What's it going to take to shove you off to the afterlife?" said Randy.

Peghook became mad.

"The head of Scrooge McDuck's grandson, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Peghook said before his head flared up.

"Eh just take it then, I've got to…" Sonic said before falling asleep standing up.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wake up you filthy blue rat." Said Prohyas.

Sonic just kept on sleeping.

Peghook pulled out his sword and started to slash at Sonic, but was stopped by Randy who had activated his Ninja Chi powers and blocked the sword before pushing the undead pirate back.

Randy then made some chi that looked like Sonic's head appear in his hands and tossed it to the undead pirate.

"Here's your head." Said Randy.

Peghook grabbed the chi and became mad.

"GODDAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!" yelled Peghook.

He then disappeared.

Swiss Army turned both his hands into Gatling guns and started firing at the heroes.

However; Vambre pulled out the chainsaw magisword.

"Chainsaw Magisword." Said a voice.

Vambre then sliced off the interdimensional assassin's arms.

The cyborg growled in anger.

"I'll be back wether you like it or not." Said Swiss Army.

He walked off.

"Harl Bot, get my arms." Said Swiss Army.

"Right away Mr. S." said Harl Bot.

She grabbed Swiss Army's severed arms and walked off.

"Try and stop this." Said Betrayus.

He fired a fireball at the heroes who dodged it, save for Sonic who just fell on the ground just as the ball was about to hit him and fell asleep.

"You were adopted." Said Randy.

Betrayus became shocked and started crying before flying off.

Vambre scoffed.

"What a crybaby." Said Vambre.

"Try being the president of a planet who just so happens to be his brother." Said Randy.

The three turned to the sleeping Sonic.

"What's his problem?" said Prohyas.

"Lately one of his roommates has been having nightmares due to seeing to many scary movies, he hasn't had any sleep since, not even his other roommate." Said Randy.

The warriors became shocked.

"For real?" said Vambre.

Randy nodded.

"Yep, Duncan's been watching It, The Mummy, and even Ghosted." Said Randy.

Prohyas screamed but stopped in confusion.

"Wait, how is Ghosted scary?" said Prohyas.

"It has two actors from the second Hot Tub Time Machine film." Said Randy.

"Wasn't one of them in Parks and Recreation?" said Vambre.

"Yep." said Randy.

Sonic then snored.

Randy smacked Sonic, waking him up.

"Huh, is it morning already?" said Sonic.

Prohyas pulled out his magi-mobile and saw the time said 7:26 PM before it changed to 7:27.

"Close enough." said Prohyas.

Later; the Warriors had returned to their home and were in their sleepwear.

"Man what a day." said Prohyas.

"Right brother." Said Vambre, "But I can't help but wonder why that hedgehog was thinking that seven twenty-seven PM was the morning time."

"Probably because he hasn't had any decent sleep in days." Said Prohyas.

His sister nodded as Grup came in with hair curlers.

"Hello guys." said their pet Dragon.

The warriors turned to Grup and became shocked.

"Since when do you sleep with hair accessories?" said Vambre, "You don't even have hair."

"Just recently." Said Grup, "What're you talking about anyways?"

His two human friends explained everything to him and Grup's jaw dropped.

"The Sonic person was sleeping throughout a battle?" said Grup.

The warriors nodded.

"Yep, something to do with one of his roommates having nightmares lately." Said Prohyas.

Grup nodded.

"I can see that." Said Grup.

Later; the three were fast asleep.

"Later that night, the Warriors for Hire and their dragon were fast asleep." The Mighty Magiswords narrator whispered.

"Shut it you." Vambre said in her sleep.

"Sorry." The Mighty Magiswords narrator whispered.

Prohyas was in his room sleeping peacefully as the Dolphin and Zombie Pumpkin Magiswords were sleeping as well.

Then a shadowy hand grabbed the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword before disappearing from the room.

"Finally; with one of the magiswords with the personality of a young son, I can use it and several other magiswords to block out the sun." said the figure.

The Figure then laughed

However he started coughing.

"Crap." said the figure.


	2. Nightmare Issues

Later that night at Toon Manor; Duncan was tossing and turning in his bed.

"No, no, not the clown, anything but that." Duncan said in his sleep.

He then woke up in shock screaming.

Sonic groaned before putting a pillow over his head.

Lynn woke up in shock and turned to Duncan.

"Sheesh, none of us are getting any sleep anymore." said Lynn.

Duncan sighed.

"Sorry, I had another nightmare." said Duncan.

"Yeah? It better be different then that one Tom Cruise Mummy nightmare you had last night. I told you that tons of people found the eye thing way to creepy." said Lynn, "And you still saw the film."

"It was an It nighttmare." said Duncan.

Lynn sighed.

"I told you not to watch anything based off of any Stephen King work." said Lynn, "But don't worry, come morning Sonic and I-"Lynn continued before being interrupted by Sonic who was walking out the door.

"Pass." Sonic said before closing the door.

Lynn is shocked

"Okay then, I'll get to the bottom of this." said Lynn.

The next day; Lynn and Duncan knocked on the front of Meek's mansion and Napier opened the other side.

"Yes?" said Napier.

"Hey, is Meek home?" said Lynn.

"I'm sorry, he and Wart are on some type of adventure in another dimension, something to do with a demon the pig released. But Badger's home if you want him." said Napier.

"We'll take any genius we can find. Just have him meet us in the Bounty Cave." said Duncan.

Napier nodded.

"Alright." said Napier.

He walked off as Duncan and Lynn entered the mansion.

The two entered the study room and pulled the statue head open before flipping the switch, causing the bookself to open up.

Duncan and Lynn went over to the poles and slid down them as the shelf closed up.

The two roommates then appeared in the Bounty Cave.

Duncan smiled at the cave.

"Computer were home." said Duncan.

" _Intruder alert, engage immediate destruction._ " said a female like computer voice.

Then a ton of lasers and missiles aimed at Duncan and Lynn, shocking them.

"Oh boy." said Duncan.

Then Badger appeared from a pole and walked into the lab.

"Computer, disengage immediate destruction." said Badger.

Then a sighing sound was heard.

" _Dammit, I never get to harm anyone without clearance._ " said the computer.

"Well consider yourself relieved of duty." said Badger.

He turned to the others.

"Sorry about that, some new feature that my son added, still has some bugs that need to be worked on. Now what can I do for you?" said Badger.

Duncan explained everything to Badger and Badger became shocked.

"So you've been watching tons of scary movies and had nothing but nightmares lately?" said Badger.

Duncan nodded.

"It's been kind of a whole thing since it's Halloween." said Duncan.

"Well, you really shouldn't be watching to much scary movies, that can really mess you up." said Badger.

"I know." said Duncan.

"Okay then, now let's see what's causing you these hellish nightmares." said Badger.


	3. The Culprit

At the Warriors for Hire home; screaming sounds were heard.

Prohyas was screaming as Vambre entered the room.

"Prohyas, what is it?" said Vambre.

"THE ZOMBIE PUMPKIN MAGISWORD HAS BEEN TAKEN!" yelled Prohyas, "CALL LIAM NEESON!"

Vambre is shocked

"Someone stole one of our magiswords?" said Vambre.

Prohyas nodded.

Later at Toon Manor; a knocking was heard and a very tired Sonic who had bloodshot eyes walked to the front door and opened it up, revealing the Warriors.

"Thankgoodness, we-"Prohyas said before noticing Sonic and screaming in shock, "SWEET MERCIFUL CRAP!"

Vambre noticed Sonic and groaned.

"How's that even scary? He hasn't had any decent sleep." said Vambre.

"That's the scary part." said her brother, "It's like the eyes from that new Mummy Movie."

"His eyes are nothing like the four puples in two eyes thing from that film.

Sonic growled before slamming the door.

"Come back when you have a DVD copy of one of the Brendan Frasier Mummy films." said Sonic, "Or a lullaby."

"OH COME ON!" shouted the Warrior sibling

Sonic then opened the door partway.

"I'm dead serious." Sonic said before closing the door again.

Prohyas then pulled out his accordion magisword and started playing it.

However; the door opened again and a knife stabbed the accordion, deflating it.

"Damn that hedgehog." said Prohyas.

Mikey then walked out the mansion.

"That was me." said Mikey, "I hate polka."

The warriors sighed as Randy and the still tired Sonic walked out.

"What do you want?" said Randy.

"One of our magiswords has been stolen." said Vambre.

Sonic is shocked and became fully awaked.

"HOLY MYSTERY WOMAN THAT LIVES IN A PUMPKIN!" shouted Sonic.

"I know right, who would do such a thing." said Prohyas.

"No behind you." said Sonic.

The warriors turned around to see Mysterious Hooded Woman and screamed in shock.

"STOP DOING THAT!" yelled Prohyas, "It's like having Batman pull that stunt."

"How does she do that?" asked Randy

"I don't think we want to know that much." said Vambre.

Later; the four were at the Warriors for Hire home inspecting the crime scene.

"Hmm, nice place, sure beats the YMCA in the seventies." said Sonic.

Prohyas became confused.

"Why was the YMCA terrible in the seventies?" said Prohyas.

Randy walked to the young Warrior and whispered into his ear, shocking the slug burger lover.

"WHAT!" yelled Prohyas.

"That's right, not only was the YMCA a gym, but it was well known to the LGBT community, the G part." said Randy.

"Sheesh. Wish we didn't just learn that." said Vambre.

Sonic kept on looking all over the place before activating his werehog morpher and turning into his werehog form.

He then sniffed the air.

"There was someone else in here, not human, but another pumpkin." said Sonic.

The Warriors looked at Sonic

"You're suggestiong that there was another pumpkin in here?" said Vambre.

"No, I know there was. The Pumpkin Rapper." said Sonic.

The Warriors became shocked.

"What?" said Prohyas.

"Just some rapping jack o lantern who's nothing but trouble." said Randy.

Sonic sniffed some more.

"And it looks like he had a pumpkin pie for breakfast." said Sonic

The Warriors became confused.

"Canibalism? That's terruble." said Vambre.

"We know a warthog who is willing to eat pig meat at times." said Randy.

With Wart he sneezed causing an ear of corn to come out of his nose.

The warthog picked up the corn and shrugged it off before eating the whole thing in one bite.

"Dude, we're here." said a voice.

Wart walked off.

Back with the Warriors group; Sonic was still sniffing the air.

"That sniffer of his is very powerful in werehog form, his strength and endurance are increased as well when he goes werehog." said Randy.

"Any drawbacks?" said Vambre.

"It nullifies his speed." said Randy.

Prohyas did some thinking before realizing something.

"Now I know why he's called Sonic." said Prohyas.

He then laughed.

The others shook their heads.

"Idiot." said Sonic.

"Try living with him." said Vambre.

"No thanks, we've got our share of idiots in a mansion." said Randy.

At the manor some of the idiots sneezed.

"What was that?" said Leni.

"Who knows." said Owen.

Back at the Warrior's home; Sonic sniffed some more before becoming shocked.

"I know where the Pumpkin Rapper's at." said Sonic.


	4. The Answer to Dream Problems

At the Bounty Cave; Duncan was lying down on a table as he was being scanned.

Badger was looking on a computer.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's been watching The Shining." said Badger.

"What do you mean?" Courtney and Gwen's Ex asked

"Take a look at this." said Badger.

Duncan and Lynn turned to the computer and saw some movie posters of scary movies.

"According to this, your mind is now full of scary films and nothing else." said Badger, "Something is causing you to think of only those films.

He then became confused.

"But what could it be?" said Badger.

He then heard a vibrating sound and picked up a smart phone and looked at the screen.

"Huh, Meek wants me to send his new tank to Mewni." said Badger.

Lynn became confused.

"Meek built a tank?" said Lynn.

"Yep, it's a very special one." said Badger, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to send a military like vehicle into another dimension."

He then walked off.

Lynn started doing work on the computer.

"There must be something that's causing you to have scary movie related nightmares." said Lynn.

"Yeah? Chances are there's a tiny bomb inside my nostrils that's releasing tiny amounts of fear gas whenever I go to sleep." said Duncan, "But what're the odds of that?"

"Pretty low compared to this author wanting to stick with the Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas pairing even though it may not last much longer, but he'll just keep on using it anyways." said Lynn, "I mean he already established that Sonic destroyed the blood moon."

"True." said Duncan.

Lynn kept on looking at the computer and saw something.

"And you're right, there is a tiny bomb inside your nostrils." said Lynn.

Duncan became confused.

"Say what now?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, look." said Lynn.

Duncan turned to the computer and saw some type of tiny dot on the screen

"Zoom in." said Duncan.

Lynn pushed a button and the screen zoomed into the dot which turned out to be a bomb of some sort that said 'If lost, please return to Scarecrow(And I'm not talking about that brainless idiot from Oz, I mean the Scarecrow who fights Batman on a regular basis)'.

Everyone is shocked.

"Say what now?" said Badger who had returned.

He looked at the computer.

"Wow, that's almost as weird as that seasonal ride at Whoopee World." said Badger.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Inside some type of elevator; Viceroy was at the controls as Marco, Jackie, Lori, and Bobby were sitting down.

"Welcome to 100 floors of fright, beware of the scary crap you may see." said Viceroy.

"Oooh, this maybe scary, try not to scream Bobby." said Lori.

"It's 100 floors of fright, I maybe screaming as well." said Bobby.

The elevator started moving.

"Floor 12." said Viceroy.

The door opened up and a chef with a tray under a dome was on the other side.

"For dinner..."the figure said before removing the dome, revealing a fake head that looked like Marco's head, "YOU'RE HEAD!"

Evil laughter was heard before the doors closed, making the elevator move.

"Whoo, that was scary. My own head was there." said Marco.

"Yeah, how was that able to happen, did this ride plan for that?" said Jackie.

"I ain't telling." Viceroy said before the elevator stopped, "Floor 25."

The doors opened up, revealing a man dressed in a black suit with pumpkins on it and two skeletons.

"Good evening, I'm David Pumpkins, and I'm going to scare the hell out of you." said the man known as David Pumpkins.

Catchy music started playing and the skeletons started dancing before the music stopped, making the skeletons stop.

"Any questions?" David said before the doors closed.

Everyone else became confused.

"What the hell was that?" said Bobby.

"Just some guy based off an SNL character portrayed by Tom Hanks." said Viceroy.

"I get that, but what is he?" said Bobby, "How's he even scary? The only odd thing was that he had dancing skeletons."

"You don't get frights, you feel them." said Viceroy, "Floor 39."

The doors opened up; revealing an animatronic man who looked like Norman Bates with a blonde hair wig.

The animatronic man started making some knife like stabs before suspensful music played.

The doors then closed.

"Yeah I get why that was scary, Norman Bates from one of Alfred Hitchcock's well known scary movies, but David Pumpkins?" said Jackie.

Everyone was confused and looked at Viceroy who was also confused

"I've never seen any Alfred Hitchcock films." said Viceroy, "Floor 76."

The doors opened up, revealing David Pumpkins and his skeletons.

"I'm David Pumpkins man." said David Pumpkins.

"Yeah we know, but what are you?" said Marco, "Who is David Pumpkins?"

"His own thing." said David.

"What're the skeletons anyways?" said Lori.

"Part of it." said the skeletons.

"Why?" said Bobby.

"To do this." said David.

The music resumed and the skeletons resumed dancing before the music stopped as David smacked their butts.

"What's my name?" said David.

"David S Pumpkins." said the skeletons.

"Any questions?" David said before the doors closed.

Marco became mad.

"Yes several, he now has a middle name? Why wait till now to reveal it? I'm so in the weeds with this David S Pumpkins now." said Marco.

"Could we worst we could have seen David Pumpkin Pie." said Viceroy, "Floor 99."

The door opened up and a female horse in a straight jacket weilding a chainsaw screamed.

"I'M CRAZY FOR..." the horse yelled sounding like Leslie Jones before smiling, "David Pumpkins."

SHe started dancing as the same song started playing and the skeletons and David Pumpkins went by dancing as well before the doors closed.

Everyone else became confused.

"How much David Pumpkins is in this?" said Lori.

"74 out of a hundred floors." said Viceroy.

"Why would you go all in on David Pumpkins?" said Bobby.

"Hey, it's a hundred floors of fright, they're not all going to be winners." said Viceroy.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Badger stuck two claw into Duncan's nostrils before removing them, revealing the same thing that was on the computer.

"Okay then." said Badger, "Now if I can just trace this to where it came from."

He placed the device on a tray and a laser scanned it.

" _Location; Gotham City._ " the computer said.

Duncan scoffed.

"Typical." said Duncan.

"Let's move." said Badger.

The three got into the Bounty Mobile.

"Wait, we're just taking a car that belonged to some crimefighter who lived here before anyone else?" said Lynn.

Badger pulled down an overhead cover and grabbed the keys.

"It's not taking if the keys are in a known location." said Badger, "Okay it is taking."

He started the car and drove off.


	5. Defeating Pumpkin Rapper

With Randy's group; the four were in front of the Whoopee World entrance.

"Some amusement park?" said Vambre, "Why would anyone be hiding here?"

"Lots of unsuspecting people." said Randy.

"Awwww, one of the greatest places in the world." said Prohyas.

He was then smacked across the face by Sonic who was in his original form.

"We're not here to sight see, we're looking for Pumpkin Rapper." said Sonic.

The Male warrior of hire kicked Sonic.  
"I hate you right now." He said

"Save it for later." said Sonic.

The four then reached the outside of 100 floors of frights as a very spooked Marco, Bobby, Jackie, and Lori exited and noticed them.

"Wow, you look like you've seen ghosts." said Randy.

"Worse, to much David Pumpkins." said Lori.

"The minute we reached the last floor, the skeletons were the only ones there, after their dancing David Pumpkins appeared behind us and spooked us by saying any questions." said Jackie.

 **Flashback**

Several minutes ago; the elevator doors to the ride opened up and only the dancing skeletons were there.

"Oh thank god, it's only the skeletons." said Jackie.

"Here we dance." said one of the skeletons.

The two skeletons started dancing to the same song and eventually stopped.

"Happy Halloween." the skeletons said at once.

David Pumpkins who was between the four riders smirked.

"ANY QUESTIONS!?" he yelled.

Everyone screamed in fear.

 **End Flashback**

"Really?" said Prohyas.

"Yeah, it was scary as hell." said Marco.

Sonic did some thinking.

Later; he was sleeping as a very mad Viceroy walked outside with him in his hands.

"This guy fell asleep as soon as the ride began." said Viceroy.

The others became confused.

"What kind of person goes to sleep on a scary ride?" said Randy.

"Someone who never got any sleep." said Bobby.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Vambre.

"Does anyone have a chili dog?" said Marco.

The warriors became confused.

"Why a chili dog?" said Prohyas.

"Yo Mama." said Marco

The Warrior just stared at Marco.

"It's his favorite food." said Marco.

Vambre turned around and became shocked.

She motioned to something and everyone turned and saw what Vambre was looking at; a chili dog stand.

"Huh, what luck." said Jackie.

"Yeah." said Lori.

Later; Randy held a chili dog to Sonic's nose who then sniffed it before awakening.

"Oh yeah, that's good." said Sonic.

"Just out of curiosity, why're you here?" said Bobby.

"The Zombie Pumpkin Magisword was stolen last night and Sonic's werehog snowzer thinks that the culprit, Pumpkin Rapper is here." said Prohyas.

Bobby is shocked.

"A magisword was stolen?" Bobby.

"Yep." said Prohyas.

Sonic then started running around the whole park.

"Found Pumpkin Rapper." said Sonic.

The Warriors and Randy ran off, leaving the others.

"So what now?" said Marco.

With Pumpkin Rapper; he was setting up the Pumpkin Magisword in between five other magiswords.

"At last, the sun will be blocked out soon, and it'll be dark even at noon." said Pumpkin Rapper.

However; he was tackled to a podium by Sonic.

"Sonic's the name, speed's my game." said Sonic.

Pumpkin Rapper became mad.

"How dare you steal my stick by making a rap, the phrase you said was total crap." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Sonic scoffed.

"Try seeing mirages in a desert." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a very hot desert; Ray and Ben Tennyson were panting from exhaustion.

"No food or water for days." said Ben.

"I don't know how much more I can take." said Ray, "I'm starting to see something."

Ben turned to his bandmate.

"Whatever it is, it's probably a mirage." said Ben, "You know, your brains way of messing with you."

Ray nodded and became wide eyed.

"Whoa." said Ray.

He saw a mirage of a very hot red haired woman making a smoothie from a blender.

"Oh man, making these smoothies is making me so hot right now." said the mirage woman.

"Me likey." said Ray.

Ben shook his head and became wide eyed and he saw a Squirtle using a flamethrower.

"Well that's an unusual mirage." said Ben, "Oh wait, it's changing."

The mirage then changed to reveal Blukic and Driba on a Mr Smoothie counter making a smoothie.

"We've got an orange banana for order number 31." said Blukic.

"No we don't." said Driba.

"Yes we do." said Blukic.

"No we don't." said Driba.

Ben became confused.

"What the hell?" said Ben.

Ray turned to Ben in confusion.

"What?" said Ray.

"The mirage that my mind is making me see is of Blukic and Driba working at a Mr Smoothie." said Ben, "Why would I be looking at that, shouldn't mirages be fantasies?"

Ray chuckled.

"I'm sure enjoying my fantasy." said Ray, "Oh boy, now she's wearing a swimsuit while making a smoothie."

"Who're you talking about?" said Ben.

"My personal smoothie maker at the gym I go to." said Ray.

Ben nodded and saw a Ivysaur and a Luvdisc running into the sunset.

"Oh thank goodness, the mirage changed." said Ben.

The mirage then changed back to the Mr Smoothie stand, but now Janna was with the Galvan's.

"AN ORAGE BANANA SMOOTHIE FOR ORDER 31!" yelled Janna.

Ben groaned.

"I take it back, the stand is back and your girlfriend is working it as the supervisor." said Ben.

"Can't talk right now, I'm still amazed by my mirage, my smoothie maker is now eating a banana very hot like." said Ray.

Ben sighed.

"Can I have your girl in my mirage?" said Ben, "Also, can you give me a picture of her?"

Ray then gave Ben a picture.

"Alright." said Ben.

He closed his eyes and opened them back up to see Ray's smoothie making woman.

"An orange banana smoothie for tall, hunky, and dreaming Ben Tennyson." said the woman.

Ben sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. It's a little weird that we're fantasising about a hot woman when we're also dating others, but this is very great." said Ben, "There is no way my mind can ruin this mirage now."

The two Galvan's then appeared.

"Hey you can't be here." said Driba.

They then pushed the woman out of the mirage.

Ben groaned.

"Oh come on, she's leaving." said Ben.

"Yeah she's leaving my mirage to." said Ray, "But I'm enjoying my replacement."

Ray's mirage now involved Janna putting a K-Cup into a K-Cup coffee maker.

"One iced coffee for my limbless hubby." said Janna.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Randy then sliced one of Pumpkin Rapper's arms off.

The jack o lantern monster screamed in pain.

But it grew back and Pumpkin Rapper growled and grew giant

Sonic, Randy, and the Warriors looked up in shock.

"Eh, it happens." said Randy.

The warriors became confused.

"This happens to you on a regular basis?" said Vambre.

"You'd be amazed at how many of our foes have grown giant." said Sonic.

"Yeah, you can count on anyone growing giant every week, from Hater, to Netherworld Ghosts, and even Barney the Dinosaur." said Randy.

The Warriors became confused on the last one.  
"Barney the Dinosaur?" They asked

"He really has it out for us since we've killed him so many times." said Sonic.

Then his and Randy's own zords appeared before they merged into their own Megazords.

The two teens jumped into their megazords.

"Let's show this rapping pumpkin that we can bust a rap." said Randy.

The two Megazords charged towards Pumpkin Rapper and drew out their own swords and slashed at the pumpkin.

Prohyas grabbed the Zombie Pumpkin Magisword.

"You okay?" said Prohyas.

"Not really, this guy just kept on making some terrible raps." said Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, "Even went so far as to singing Moana songs."

Prohyas and Vambre then started grabbing the other magiswords.

Sonic and Randy's Magiswords held their swords up before they glowed and slashed at Pumpkin Rapper.

The rapping pumpkin screamed in pain before falling to the ground and exploding.

The two teens jumped out of their megazords.

"Good thing we took care of that before any hell could break loose." said Randy.

"Yeah, good th-"Sonic said before passing out and falling on the ground.

The three looked down to see Sonic sleeping.

Randy picked the hedgehog up.

"There goes his plans for Halloween. tonight." said Randy.

The Warriors nodded.

Bobby's group who saw the whole thing were sitting on a bench.

"Wow, Sonic sure is tired." said Bobby.

"And he's a guy who can't even get tired from running around the world." said Lori.

Marco nodded and heard a vibrating sound before pulling out his phone and seeing a text from Wart saying 'You still have your dimensional scissors?'

Jackie noticed the text.

"The pig?" said Jackie.

"Yeah." said Marco.

He then texted back 'Sure do.'

Another text from Wart appeared saying 'Scissor over to Mewni as soon as I send you some coorodinates and a picture of where I'm at, I'll explain later.'

Marco sighed and texted back 'Alright.'

"I'm going to be helping Wart out with something." said Marco.

He then walked off.

The others became confused.

"What's that all about, and how does he have dimensional scissors?" said Bobby.

"Apparently he spent sixteen years in another dimension." said Jackie.

"He still looks like he's fourteen." said Lori.

"It was only eight minutes in this dimension." said Jackie, "I know, the math doesn't make any sense, even by space and time standards."


	6. Stopping Scarecrow

With Badger, Duncan, and Lynn; the three were driving around the streets of Gotham City.

Badger typed stuff down on the Bounty Mobile's navigation system.

"What're you doing?" said Lynn.

"Tracking Scarecrow's location." said Badger, "By the way Duncan, what did you do to cause Scarecrow to make you fear so much?"

Duncan did some thinking.

 **Flashback**

Duncan was in a movie theater seeing Wonder Woman when Scarecrow appeared and sat in a row in front of Duncan.

"The German guy's innocent obviously, I'd say that the one english man is Ares." said Duncan.

Scarecrow groaned.

"Spoiler." said Scarecrow.

 **End Flashback**

"Damned if I know." said Duncan.

"Okay, he's hiding out in a warehouse." said Badger.

Lynn scoffed.

"Typical villain move." said Lynn.

"We need a plan." said Duncan and smirked as his friends saw this.

"Let me guess you have a plan or you gotta pee?" Asked Lynn.

"Oh I do have a plan." said Duncan and got serious. "And I gotta pee."

One tinkle break later, Duncan walked out of a port-a-potty sighing.

"Last time I drink a ton of coffee before leaving a building." said Duncan.

Badger and Lynn shook their heads.

In some type of warehouse; Scarecrow was watching The Sixth Sense.

"Hopefully I can go through a movie without anyone spoiling the ending for me." said Scarecrow.

Lynn in her Red Rhino Beetle armor appeared.

"The doctor's been dead the whole time." said Lynn.

Scarcrow screamed in anger.

"GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Scarecrow.

He turned and saw the heroes and is shocked to see Duncan.

"YOU I THOUGHT I GASSED YOU BECAUSE YOU SPOILED THE WONDER WOMAN MOVIE FOR ME!" shouted Scarcrow

A record sound is heard and everyone looked at Duncan.

"That's the reason you gassed me?" asked Duncan.

"I was hoping the german guy was Ares." said Scarecrow.

Badger scoffed.

"You're an idiot, the likliest person is always the unlikliest." said Badger.

"I still wanted to see for myself." said Scarecrow, "Okay, screw this."

He then pushed a button on a remote and tons of gas filled the room.

Duncan and Badger put on gas masks.

However when the gas cleared Scarcrow was long gone

"Dammit, he got away." said Badger.

"Wait for it." said Duncan.

Then a ton of siren sounds blared out.

Outside the warehouse; Scarecrow was tied up by Batman.

"And I would have gotten away with it to if it wasn't for that meddling Wonder Woman film spoiler." said Scarecrow.

Duncan walked out of the warehouse.

"Oh come on dude, it's not all about you." said Duncan, "And FYI, I already had a feeling that Ares was actually the one old looking British guy when he was introduced."

Scarcrow is mad

"You still spoiled it. I doubt that Batman knew all along who Ares was." said Scarecrow.

"I did." said Batman.


	7. Decent Sleep

With the Warriors; they were back in their own home with the corpse of Pumpkin Rapper as Zombie Pumpkin Magisword was eating him up.

"Since Sonic and Randy's statement of cannibalism, this has really disturbed me." said Prohyas.

"Well dear Brother we know your Sword gets his powers by eating Pumpkins." said Vambre.

"I know, it's just got me worried." said Prohyas, "I doubt anything like this has ever happened in history."

He was then given a book titled The Donner Party and started reading it.

Later; Prohyas was vomiting in a toilet.

"Cannibalism in history." said Vambre.

With Duncan and Lynn; the two entered their bedroom.

"Now I can get some decent sleep." said Duncan.

"Yep, we all can." said Lynn.

The two then saw Sonic sleeping on his bunk.

"Looks like he had a long day." said Lynn Jr

"Long week is more like it." said Duncan, "We should keep it that way."

The two then went into the closet and got into their own sleepware before getting into their own beds.

Sonic woke up and yawned.

He then noticed the sleeping Duncan and Lynn before checking his alarm clock to see it said 10:24 PM.

"Great." said Sonic.

He grabbed a bottle of Zzzquil and drank some of it.

Sonic chuckled.

"I should have thought of this a week ago." said Sonic.

He fell back to sleep.


End file.
